Christmas with STARISH
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Christmas, so many things to love! The parties, the drinks, the food, the mistletoe, the snow, the presents, and the dancing. Haruka x STARISH. Multiple one shots, i think. Yay, I just finished rewriting this! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Masato X Haruka

Partys

Nanami walked down the long hallway. Tonight was STARISH's Christmas party and she had only just finished dressing. She had been clumsy tripping around in an attempt to get her dress on, quite embarrassed that she very nearly ripped it. She then went on the hunt for shoes to wear along with the dress, misplacing the original pare.

Haruka Nanami, the beautiful pinkett composer for her beloved boy band STARISH wore a snow white dress, covered with music notes of various colors. The long, crystle like sleeves looked like strips of music, getting longer at the end part, falling towards the floor like a traditional Chinese kimono. The dress swayed with each unsteady step she took, sparkling around her in beautiful colors.

She took a deep breath before opening the doors to the party, quickly finding herself in a room full of people. Everywhere she looked there were people. It was like... the city. Too much noise and movement, and it made Nanami feel sick. Her vision blurred and she swayed on her feet, nearly falling down the three stairs that lead from the entrance. She had to hold onto the railing in order to support herself. Slightly dizzy, Nanami wobbled over to some chairs lined up by the wall.

She needed to sit and breath, before she passed out. She couldn't ruin the party for everyone else just because she couldn't handle it. She looked around, watching all of the people blur together, giving her a headache. She squeezed her eyes, trying to hurry to the seats.

Suddenly, her head stepped on her dress, pulling her down. In other words, she didn't what she always did: tripped. She reached out, trying to dampen the impact using her hands. She landed on her knees, shaking a little. Breathing heavily, she looked down, covering her ears, clutching them tightly. The noise was really driving her over the edge. And just when she thought she was going to reach her limit-something hauled her up. It pulled her up gently, yet with haist.

When she was up, more or less, she felt an arm reach under her legs and another around her back. She was hoisted into the air. Surprised, she wrapped her arms around her savior's neck, causing him to choke a little in surprise, gulping after he recovered. She pushed her face into his neck, finding the feeling of being carried unpleasant, unable to feel the ground under her feet. He jumped again, recovering a little faster this time around. He walked over a fer feat before stopping. She was placed on the chairs, the shadow of her savor looming over her.

"Are you okay?" Nanami looked up. Her vision began to clear and soon she could make out the face of a familiar blue haired boy wearing a suit. His hair was newly cut, nice and neat like always. His cheeks were a little red from her attacking his neck with her arms in her attempt to stay up.

"Hijirikawa-san?!" Nanami croaked.

"You worried me." He said, looking into her eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, almost teryoice in some ways, but very blue in other.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to scare you like that." Nanami said, standing up.

"You should sit down, you don't look so good." Masato said.

"No I'm-" Suddenly, Nanami felt a tug on her dress. She had, once again, stepped on her dress and was now tumbling towards Masato. She saw the rich singer's eyes widen as she fell towards him. She landed on a hard, chiseled chest and when she went to stand up, something pressed against her lips, sweet and delicate, yet hinted with surprise. Nanami opened her eyes only to see Masato's wide, blue eyes. The only other thing she noticed was the fact that Masato's lips were directly connected to her own.

She pulled away, blushing profusely. Masato was also blushing, but seemed much more shaken up then he had ever looked before.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Nanami cried, covering her lips with her hand. Masato looked down and away, closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Nanami.

"You should sit down." He said, sitting her down. She nodded, complying easily. Suddenly someone came over, talking to Masato. "I need to go."

"O-oh! Sure. I'll be fine." Nanami assured, letting Masato leave.


	2. Otoya X Haruka

The Drinks

Haruka stood by the punch bowl, sipping her drink out of her pink glass. She listened to the gentle chatter of the people around her and watched as they walked around, smiling and laughing. Now that she had calmed down, the party suddenly seemed much more calm than before. It no longer seemed like a blur of movements and sounds. She no longer felt sick, more so at ease.

She took another sip of her sweet punch. She let the flavor swirl around in her mouth as she swallowed, letting the fruity juices stream down her throat. She smiled, enjoying the taste of the drink. lifted her glass to take another sip when a flash of red moment caught her eyes. Suddenly something scooted next to her. She turned her head, taking in the image of the person standing next to her.

A boy, around her age was standing next to her. He was faced away at the time, talking to someone. He had a wrinkled, black suit with a white shirt on underneath. He had gray pants and black, polished shoes. Under the fold of the color on his white shirt parts of his tie stuck out, showing how messily the tie was done. He had probably been trying to loosen it as well. His hair was red, messily sticking up everywhere.

Suddenly, the person he was talking to, a man with brown hair and gray eyes, who turned out to be Reiji, left the red head. The boy sighed and turned to the punch bowl and began to pour himself a glass. Now that Haruka could see him face, she realized she recognized him.

"Ittoki-kun!" Nanami smiled. He turned to her while sipping his punch, confused, not recognizing her voice at first over the roar of the crowd. Until she came into him sight. Realization rose across his face, along with a wide smile, pulling the punch cup away from him, forgetting about it.

"Nanami!" He smiled, putting his red glass down. Nanami put her's next to him and smiled at him. She was relieved to see someone else she knew walking around. As nice as the party was, she was a bit lonely, since all her friends had to mingle with other people. "Nanami... you look... beautiful." He blushed lightly. He shifted his eyes, avoiding looking at her, a bit shy after seeing her in her beautiful dress.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." Haruka smiled. She had to admit, it was a little big on him, making him look a little younger. Otoya blushed when she complimented him, gulping a little.

"E-eh!? R-really? Thanks! Tokiya picked it out for me." Otoya stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"It suits you." Haruka smiled, giggling a little.

"Thanks. So how are you enjoying the party?" He asked, looking out into the crowd with his ruby, red eyes. He seemed to relax again, the blush falling from his face.

"It's a little noisy," Haruka admitted. "But I'm enjoying myself."

"Thats great to hear." Otoya smiled, flashing his teeth. "But I have to admit, it's a little hectic. Especially the girls." Otoya sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He shook his head and gave a dry chuckle. He reached back and without looking, picked up his pink glass of punch, sipping it. Haruka did the same, sipping out of her red glass. She sipped it peacefully, looking out into the crowd. Then, she turned to Otoya, intending to ask him if he was hungry when the pink glass he was holding caught her eyes.

"Wait.." She whispered, causing Otoya to look at her out of the corner of his eye, still sipping from the glass.

Confused, Haruka looked down at her sparkling red glass. She stared at it intently. Wasn't her glass pink...wait... Haruka looked at Otoya, who looked at her, confused. Haruka's face was dusted in a light blush, realization hitting her. Otoya, on the other hand, was confused, staring at her, not sure why she was blushing. Though, he had to admit...she was cute when she blushed.

"What?" He asked, blushing a little from his previous thought.

"That glass..." He lifted up the pink glass, looking at it, not seeing what was wrong. "...Was mine." Otoya, after taking a few seconds to let her words sink in, jumped, nearly dropping the pink glass with red liquid on the floor. Surely if he hadn't caught it, it would have sent the red liquid flying onto them. Haruka looked down at the red glass in her hand, still blushing. "And this one..." Otoya looked at her, cheeks red with embarrassment. "...Was yours." Otoya's face lit up red like the Christmas lights and he swallowed nervously. He was a little shaky, not sure what to do. "...Indirect kiss..."

"G-Gomenasai!" Otoya blushed, putting the pink glass down on the table and bowing to Haruka. Haruka blushing at his attempt to apologies.

"I-it's okay." Haruka stuttered, hanging her head down nervously, keeping eye contact to an absolute minimum.

"Otoyan!" They looked up to see a familiar brunette walking over to them. He wore a black dress coat and black dress pants. His tie was white and he wore his white fedora with it's blue ribbon.

"Re-chan?" Otoya said, blinking at his sempai. How much had he seen?

"Otoyan, I told you, five minutes to drink, then back to mingling. Come on, I got something cool to show you, Otoyan!" Kotobuki Reiji smiled, grabbing Otoya's hand and dragging him across the room. Haruka stood alone by the punch bowl, watching as they disappeared. She could still hear her heart beating in her chest and bit her lip, embarrassed.

"I can't believe I did that." She sulked, taking another sip from the red glass before remembering that it was Otoya's, putting it down quickly and moving away from the punch bowl.


	3. Syo X Haruka

The Food

Haruka walked down the table of foods, her feet tapping on the floor as she studied it's contents like a child deciding the sweets she would eat for dessert. Everything looked so good! Cookies with melty chocolate, pastries with cream fillings, chocolates in all shapes and kinds, warm pies with sweet fillings, cakes with layers of chocolates and vanilla, and so many more mouth watering treats. Haruka's eyes drifted over the mouthwatering treats, trying to pick one. They all looked so good, it seemed wrong to just choose one. Her hand hovered over the foods, pulling forward to grabs things but pulling back with no food in hand. Finally deciding to just choose something, she reached down for a cookie with chocolate chips dotting it. Just as she was about to pick it up, another hand appeared, reaching for the same one. Both hands stopped, twitching in surprise and pulling back a little.

Haruka stopped and looked up. Her eyes lead up the other's sleeve and up to his face. Standing on the other side of the table was a short, blond boy. He was wearing a white fedora and a white dress shirt and pants, a little too big on him, the sleeve folded up a few times, making them ruffled. He looked up at her too, locking his blue eyes with Haruka's golden ones.

"Nanami!" He cried, pulling away.

"S-Syo-kun!" Haruka stuttered, also pulling away. He blushed, looking her up and down. A smile crept up on his face as he studied her beautiful dress. It was form fitting, she admits, but it was very comfortable for her that way.

"Wow, you look... beautiful." He said, blushing.

"Thank you." Nanami smiled, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. Syo stiffened when she gave him her beautiful smile, her face even more enrapturing than normal thanks to her blush. She was practically sparkling! "You look good too." Haruka's comment snapped him back into reality, blush returning to his cheeks.

"A-arigato." Syo said, looking away from her in embarrassment, trying to cover his red cheeks. "So, good party, hu?"

"Yeah, it sure has been... interesting." Haruka sighed, remembering her last encounters. Haruka couldn't help but think about the face that she had gotten two kinds of kisses in the same hour from two different boys. Haruka had never even been kissed before that day. She also felt a little bad, since she may have taken Masato's first kiss as well. She should go apologize to him.

"Nanami," Syo said, catching her attention. He strode around the table, crossing over to her side. He stopped in front of her, giving her a worried look. His eyes locked with hers again. "Are you feeling okay? You're a little red." He asked, putting one hand on her forehead. Haruka blushed from the contact he was making with her, the smooth skin of his hand pressing onto her creamy forehead. "You're a little warm too."

"Gomen!" She apologized, pulling back, embarrassed that she had worried him. "I'm fine, really."

"You sure?" Syo asked, taking another step towards her.

"Hai. I'm sure I'm fine." Haruka answered, nodding her head vigorously and giving him a determined look. Syo smiled, happy to get to see the cute little look she would get on her face when she acts really determined. Her eyes were surprisingly adorable when she tried to be tough, sparkling with unseen determination.

"Well, okay, if you say-" Suddenly, Syo let out a gasp and begun to come closer and closer to Haruka. Foot tangled in the white cloth draping the snack table, he tumbled right onto her. Before either could blink, they crashed into each other. The moment Syo landed on her, a strange sensation filled both of them. Their eyes opened wide when they realized what positions they were in. Syo was on top of Haruka and had managed to wrap one arm around her back and the other extended out, catching the edge of the table, to prevent her from hitting the table.

And they were kissing.

Their lips mingled together, frozen in shock, neither pulled away. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. Haruka's lips were warm against Syo's. Syo could feel his heart beat loud in his ears. Both of their faces were bright red. When reality did them hit, they both jumped up, shocked. They stared at each other for a minute before either of them had any courage to speak. Haruka was shaking a little, still shocked. She really didn't know what had just happened, but from what she could gather, she had just kissed a third member of STARISH, her best friends, who, which she didn't know, had been dreaming of that.

"...I-!" Syo was interrupted by a familiar figure who walked between them, stopping in between them, interrupting the moment. He had Cyan hair and matching eyes, emotionless as always. He grabbed a cookie on the table and turned away, walking away from the two of them.

"...Don't forget," Ai said. " 'No love rule.' " And with that, he walked off.

"Hey..." Syo said. Haruka turned to him, looking at his red face as he refused to make eye contact. He twiddled his fingers, afraid that she would take what he was going to say the wrong way. He peered at her out f the corner of his eyes before stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "Lets just...pretend... this didn't happen." He suggested.

"Yeah..." Haruka agreed, lowering her head. But she didn't think she would be able to.


	4. Ren X Nanami

Haruka walked around the crowd, heading to the small porch that was supposed to be outside. She needed some fresh air. Her head was spinning and her legs were shake. After everything that had happened, she was worn down. So many things had happened today and there was still much of the party to go. Like Masato kissing her, and Otoya indirectly kissing her, and Syo kissing her...

Haruka's face lit up at the thought of all those moments. Her face was covered by her blush. She lifted her two of her fingers up to her lips, becoming a crimson just thinking about what had happened between her and her friends. She hoped that nothing would change between them. She was afraid that things would get awkward. She never wanted her friends to feel uncomfortable around her, she hated the idea of being a problem for the others. What if they hated her.

Haruka shook her head, attempting to shake those dark thought from her head. She could feel a headache coming on. She sighed in frustration. She really needed a breath of fresh air now.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she marched to the porch she had heard about. How ever, despite her hopes that she could get there quick, she spotted a familiar man leaning by the open doors of the borch. He had long and curly, blond hair with flowed in the wind slightly, giving him a strong and attractive aura.

Haruka momentarily froze when his grayish blue eyes looked up to see her, his mouth slightly a gassed before turning into a snirk, looking back down, waiting for her. Haruka moved forward, knowing she couldn't escape an engaging with the persistent playboy. But she moved slowly, bringing down her pace to prepare an excuse not to chat. But, instead, she ended up concentrating more on him.

He wore a gray tuxedo, his tie undone and his collar unbuttoned. He gave off a strong and attractive dimenor, causing some woman around them to whisper and blush in his direction. He leaned at an extreme angle on the wall, one leg coming up to rest on the wall, making him look hot. He continued to stare at a rose in his hand until the girl approached. Haruka stopped in front of him, a good six feet away. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a chuckle escaping his lips. He pushed off the wall with no trouble, using his leg to push off. Despite Haruka's attempt to stay far from him to keep anymore accidents from happening, he had other plans, striding over to her with his long legs, eyes closed, catching a few more girl's hearts along to way.

"My Lady, why so far away?" He asked, looking at Haruka through half open eyes.

"Hello, Jinguji-san." Haruka greeted.

"Thats a lovely dress you have on, Little Lamb." He said, reaching out for her. His strong hand took her slender wrist, holding it gently. He pulled her hand up and tucked his rose into her palm, curling her fingers around it's smooth stem. Haruka pulled her arms away, looking at the rose. It's stem was expertly pulled of thorns, little indents here and there from where the sharp prickles use to lay. "You hardly seem like a lamb right now, dressed in that." Haruka blushed as his' eyes rolled over her dress, smirking. "Perhaps, more of a swan?"

"Arigato, Jinguji-san." Haruka thanked, trying to smile. Ren stopped smiling and looked at her closely.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowingly, his face close to her's, his eyes bearing into her's. Haruka blushed, pulling away from him. She knew if she stayed any longer, she would have yet another pair of lips steal her's.

"O-oh, nothing. I-i just need some air thats all." She insisted, taking a step back. "E-excuse me." She said, ducking around him. She had made if a few steps past him when all of a sudden a hand caught her's and a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. She landed against a hard, toned chest, causing her face to burst with heat. She tried not to look at him, not wanting to give him the chance that she knew he would take. But, despite her attempts to keep it from happening, Ren released her wrist and cupped her cheek, turning her face up to him. And, in a flash, he took her lips.

Haruka's eyes widened, panicked. She shook slightly in his arms. She thought it would be fast, like with the others, but Ren's wasn't an accident. So, instead, he pulled her into him, pressing his lips harder against her's. Warmth seeped into her lips from hers, causing Haruka to squeeze her eyes shut. She felt a tingling against her lips as he pressed against her. Finally, just as she was running out of air, he pulled away.

Haruka flushed to an amazing shade of red, completely blown away. She swallowed nervously as she looked up at Ren. Ren, in response, chuckled, winking at her.

"Be careful where you're standing, _My Lady_." He said, peering up momentarily before letting go of her and walking away, chuckling about 'waiting there was worth it'. Haruka would have fallen on the floor if she wasn't surrounded by people, her legs nearly giving out. She lifted her hands to her lips, covering them. She know that Ren would be the first to try and kiss her, no accidents required, but she never expected _that_!

Haruka looked up, curious what he was inquiring while walking away. As her gaze roze up, a small plant hanging from the ceiling caught her eyes. It had pointy leaves and a red ribbon tied around it.

It was...a mistletoe

The Mistletoe


	5. Cecil X Haruka

Standing out on the balcony, Haruka sighed. So much had happened, and it seemed to just keep piling up. She she frowned when she thought about how she had accidently kissed Masato. She felt bad about it. It was probably his first kiss, and she had taken it from him. She sighed when she recalled when she had gotten an indirect kiss from Otoya. It wasn't as bad then. At least it wasn't on the lips, so she knew nothing would get awkward between them. Her spirits lifted when she thought about them and a smile found it's way to her lips. She bit her bip when she recalled how Syo accidently kissed her, by tripping. And on top of that, Ai saw! Syo would get in so much trouble! She told her how hard and strict the schedule Ai gave him was, so he was bound to get stuck with some hard punishment! And, on top of that, Ren had just kissed her purposely! The others at least didn't mean to kiss her! She knew he liked her, it wasn't his first attempt to kiss her, but she never thought that he would actually do it. Her face blasted with red and she shook her head, trying to forget about the entire ordeal.

She leaned on the white railing, and took a deep breath in, taking in the clean, fresh air. She let a smile brush her lips momentarily, enjoying the gentle feeling the night gave her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the clouds that covered the sky, hiding almost all the stars. The moon peaked out momentarily, it's full light shining on her for a second. The clouds had become darker since she had arrived at the party and now it seemed as though they may just have rain tonight. Haruka frowned. Ren would ruin the Christmas party, and with it being so we, it would be a moapy and depressing Christmas tomorow.

Haruka looked up, afraid she may get caught in the cold, upcoming rain. But she relaxed when she took in her surrounding. The balcony was half covered with a roof, allowing for some shelter if it did rain, so cover would be at her finger tip. Haruka's relief only lasted a moment when she suddenly felt a chill go up her spine, causing goosebumps to raise on her arms. She brought her hands up, rubbing her arms to warm them. It was cold, but something else was bothering her. She didn't quite understand why, but there was a strange hovering feeling, it felt as if someone or something was watching her?

She looked around confused. She could swear she felt someone's presents. Perhaps ne of the boys were here to apologize for kissing her? Or maybe another had come to take their turn at her lips. She blushed momentarily and shook her head. Who else has confessed to her in one way or another. She turned around in time to see a waiter standing behind her with a tray, containing some water on it.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like a drink?" He asked, smiling kindly, his haired comed and crisp and his posture perfect.

"Oh, yes, please." Haruka said kindly, smiling brightly at the kind waiter that worked so hard. She reached for a glass and the waiter moved, bending down to make it easier for her to take one. Haruka took a glass of water from his tray and holding it between her small, hands. The man gave her a small smile, bowing to her.

"Have a good evening." He said, turning away rom her and briskly leaving. Harika smiled and sipped at the water peacefully, a smile dotting her face. She felt a chill from the cold water and looked up again, to check the clouds once more. Suddenly, she jumped up, squeaking. The water spilled all over the floor, flying out of the glass. And why did she jump, you ask? Because there was a tan skinned boy with black hair watching her from the roof. He was dressed in a white tux with some kind of exotic flower sticking out of his pocket. He was sitting up, his right leg propped up. His hands were folded on his knee and his chin was resting on top them. Noticing her stare, he smiled, jumping down to her with grace and skill, landing perfectly in a kneeling position. He looked up at her with a smile, standing up.

"Hello, My Princes." He greeted, smiling his princely smile.

"Cecil-san!" Haruka cried, shocked to see him. What was he doing up there? Surely there were so many better places to be at the time, wasn't there? Haruka stiffened, gulping. Oh man, if the other guys kissed her by accident, this one wouldn't be so accidental.

"Haruka, you look stunning tonight." Cecil complimented, getting on one knee, kissing her hand. Haruka blushed when she felt his lips make contact with her hand gently. His hand took hers gently, warming her chilled hand from holding her cold water. She placed the now empty glass on the railing to prevent an accident.

"A-arigato." Haruka thanked, trying to pull her hand away. Cecil caught it again, pulling it closer to him.

"Truly stunning, your beauty matches-no exceeds the Muse herself." Cecil said, eyes half open. He caressed her hand, running his fingers across it. Haruka shivered, his delegate fingers brushing her skin coming as a surprise to her. Suddenly Cecil's attention was focused elsewhere, behind Haruka, with great interest, confusion, and curiosity. Looking behind her, Haruka saw a white blob slowly drift towards the ground. It landed, melting immediately and was followed by others just like it, yet difference.

"Oh wow, it's snowing!" Haruka cried, jumping up like a child and looking out over the balcony, leaning out to the snow. _A white Christmas_!

"Snow? What's that?" Cecil asked benevolently, catching a white flake in his hand, he stared at it with interest, looking at it's tiny, crystal shape.

"Oh, thats right, it doesn't snow in the desert, so you wouldn't know about it." Haruka giggled.

"It's cold!" Cecil said in amazement, a smile brushing his cheeks, letting out a white puff of air, which he found just as interesting. He caught a few more flakes, smiling at them. Haruka giggled quietly, enjoying Cecil's childish notions, like always. If he had lighter skin, she might mistake him for Otoya's younger brother or something.

"Yeah, thats why when kids play in it, they bundle up in warm cloths. Its basicly frozen water." Haruka explained to Cecil, smiling. He froze (**A/N: Haha, snow joke**) and looked in his hand as the snow melted into water.

"W-WATER!" Cecil suddenly cried, jumping under the shelter and freaking out in the corner, sliding down to the ground, shivering.

"Oh, thats right, you're afraid of water." Haruka frowned, staring at Cecil's frozen figure. She felt bad for him and for forgetting that he was afraid of water.

She began to walk over to him, to comfort him. But, suddenly, her foot landed on a slippering puddle of ice that use to be her water. She felt herself lose balance and start to fall forward. She braced for impact, getting ready to hit the ground hard, but strangely the ground was a lot softer than she expected...and warmer. She stiffened, knowing exactly what she had landed on. She looked up to come face to face with none other than Cecil. She had fallen... on him.

"C-cecil-san! G-gomenasai-" She started, beginning to push herself up with her hands, but was forced back down. Cecil's long, warm arms wrapped around her cold torso, holding her gently.

"No- it's okay." He smiled, pulling her close. Haruka's heart beat fast as she felt his comforting warmth seep into her skin and her cheeks light up. _N-no, he wasn't! He wouldn't!...Would he?_ "Haruka..." Cupping her cheek, he pulled her face up, forcing her to look at him. He stared down into her golden eyes, his green eyes shining with love. He pulled her down to him and brushed their lips together. Haruka blushed excessively staring wide eyed at Cecil. He did it! He really kissed her! He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist while he slid his fingers through her hair. The cold snow seemed to melt momentarily, the air warm and filled with long desired love.

Finally, gathering her sents, she pushed off of him. Making a break for the dance room, she moved to get away, afraid of messing up her relationship with Cecil. Suddenly, his arm shot out, grabbing her wrist just in time, desperately holding onto her. He shot, wrapping and arm around her again and pushing her back. He pulled her against the wall, kissing her again, cupping her cheek with one hand and the other sliding down to her hip.

Suddenly, Cecil yelped, slipping on the ice, falling backwords backwards. He landed on his butt, hissing in pain from the impact on the ground.

Seeing her chance to get away, she made a break for the door and escaped through the crowd of people, leaving Cecil, watching her leave, a sad look in his eyes and heart breaking in his chest. He covered his face in disgust.

"I messed up." He whispered harshly to himself, no longer bother by the snow.

_**Hey guys! I finally did it! I rewrote the chapter! It's so much longer, by, like, 500 words! Please fave and review!**_


	6. Natsuki and Satsuki X Haruka

Haruka rushed through the crowd for the umth time that day. She nearly tumbled forward, tripping in her heels, but she was too distracted to deal with that at the moment. Masato, Otoya, Syo, Ren, and then Cecil. All of them had given her kisses that day, purposely or by accident. She didn't know what to do! What could she do? She cared about them all so much, but there was no way things wouldn't be awkward anymore. She had let them kiss her and regretted it. Kissing someone is bad enough, but regretting it will only push them all apart. What if the band splits up!?

Haruka was so wrapped up in her worries that she had stopped watching where she was going. She soon found her self colliding with someone's back, giving a little 'off' as she bumped in to the person. Stumbling backwards, falling to the floor, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She stopped falling, her saving grace beginning to pull her up with their strong arms. Peaking up, she came face to face with a man with curly, yellow hair. His green eyes were covered by shining glasses. He wore a gray tuxedo and black dress pants with white shoes. He smiled at her, giggling a little.

"S-shinomiya-san!" Haruka cried, blushed as she stood up. She brushed her dress off, looking back at Natsuki with red cheeks, embarrassed about running into him so rudely. Was he angry? Of course not! He was Shinomiya Natsuki, he never gets angry!

"Haru-chan~ Eh, why were you running?" Natsuki asked, smiling curiously. He bent down to her, bringing them to the same height. Haruka sweat dropped, suddenly feeling tiny next to Natsuki. How could Syo deal with it? He hates looking small!

"N-no reason." Haruka lied, looking away from him, suddenly finding the tips of her shoes interesting.

"Oh." Natsuki frowned, looking at her with sad eyes. He pouted, sensing her lie. He brightened up immediately, smiling widely at Haruka. He took her hand delicately in his big, strong hands, intertwining them together. Haruka blushed, looking up at Natsuki. "Haru-chan~ I have something for you." He smiled.

He suddenly pulled her arms and Haruka begin to follow him, her start less than graceful. Natsuki pulled her across the room, not bothering to parton his crowd parting. He dragged her over to the large christmas tree in the room, taking her hand with both of his as he turned to her to give her one last pull, giggling a little. He stopped her, looking up at the tree with sparkling eyes. Haruka looked up as well, smiling when she took in the tree's magnificent detail.. It was decorated in gold, red, and silver ribbons. It had yellow lights, some flickering on and off. It also had blue icicles on it, lights inside making it look as if they were dripping. The ornaments were red, purple, blue, yellow, green, pink, and orange, to represent the seven colors of STARISH.

He suddenly grabbed her by the hand again and began to pulled her once more, leading her under the tree. He bent down to the floor, looking around in the pile of presents. Finally, giving a triumphant 'yes', he grabbed a tiny box, wrapped in golden paper and silver ribbon. It was small and rectangular.

"Here, Haru-chan. For you! Merry Christmas~!" Natsuki smiled, holding it out for her using bath hands. A big smile was plastered into his face and he a gave a cute little laugh afterwards, holding it closer to her. Haruka blinked in confusion, then smiled. Haruka took the box from him, looking at it closely. Knowing the childish idlo, it was probably something Pio-chan. Smiling, she began to open it carefully. She never was someone to rip the paper. She remembered when she was a little girl her grandmother would wait for hours for her to finish carefully unwrapping the presents.

Giggling at her old memory, she opened up the paper to see a small black box. Odd... She opened the box and gasped. A beautiful necklace was inside of it. It was silver chained with red, purple, blue, yellow, green, pink, orange, and hot pink, to represent STARISH and Tomochika. But, there was also one in the middle of them that was a beautiful gold and silver. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Surely this must have costed a fortune!

"Do you like it?" Natsuki asked, uncomfortable with the long lasting silence as she studied it. He fidgeted, twiddling his fingers. He stared at her with intensity, impatiently waiting for a response. Haruka turned around, looked him in the eyes, and mustered up the biggest smile she could.

"It's beautiful." She hummed.

"Really?! Thats great! I was worried that you didn't like my work~" Natsuki smiled, giving a relieved sigh.

"W-work?"

"Yeah, I worked really hard to make that for you! I've been going out for jewelry making classes for a month to figure out how to craft jewelry." He smiled kindly. "Oh, here, let me help you with that."

He took the necklace from her fingers and swiftly draped it around her neck, sliding behind her. He lifted her hair in one smooth motion and clipped the necklace in place. He dropped her hair and ran his fingers around her neck, making sure all the notes were perfectly places and not messy flipped up. Haruka blushed as he moved his hands, especially when he hesitates to let his fingers leave her neck.

"It's beautiful." She praised.

"I'm glad you think so _Haruka._" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently on the cheek. Haruka froze up, her heart beating hard in her chest and her cheeks glowing. She admitted that she DID expect it from some of the band members, but never from Natsuki. He always seemed too childish in engage in such things.

"S-shinomiya-san!" Haruka cried, jumping in his grip. But he held on, not letting her her go.

"Natsuki." He said. "I want you to call me Natsuki." He whispered in her ear "Haruka...I saw you with Syo-chan before." Haruka straightened up, suddenly remembering the moment that she and Syo had had earlier. "He kissed you..." Natsuki's grip tightened on Haruka a bit, pulling her closer and closer to him. "I love little Syo-chan...but I did say that I wouldn't let him have you." Natsuki spun her around, pulling them chest to chest. Haruka's hands flew to his chest, keeping some distance between them. "So, if he can kiss you-" Natsuki bent down closer to Haruka, bringing their faces together. "Can I..." He leaned forward, heading for her lips.

Haruka, shocked, quickly pushed him with all her might, spinning around as she fall. Catching herself, she stood back up. Suddenly, she hearing a ticking noise on the ground**.** Turning to him, her eyes widened to see his glasses laying on the ground. Haruka looked up slowly and came face to face with the dark look of Satsuki. He glared at her, causing Haruka to flinch back. Giving a 'tich' noize, he reached out and grabbed her wrist harshly. Haruka tumbled forward, suddenly pulled by Satsuki. He yanked her into his chest. He quickly locked her there with his arm wrapping around her waist. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Haruka couldn't stop herself from looking into Satsuki's sharp eyes, filled with rage.

"Why did you reject Natsuki?" He hissed darkly, his eyes narrowing. Haruka wanted to flinch back, but the more Haruka seemed to struggle, the closer Satsuki would hold her, forcing her to stand in place.

"I-" Instead of letting her answer, he roughly pulled up her face and kissed her harshly, keeping her from escaping. He ran his fingers through her hair, keeping her from pulling away. He rubbed their lips against each other, causing Haruka to squeak. Towering over her, he pushed her head back with his force, hurting her neck. The only way to keep her neck from hurting was to...kiss back. Haruka hesitantly kissed him back, trying to keep her neck from cramping. She felt him smirk into the kiss tin triumf and felt him chuckled darkly against her lips. He finally released her, letting her breath big gulps of air. He stared down at her with sharp eyes as she caught her breath.

Running out of patience, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back up at him. He smirked down at her, feeling triumphant. But just as he was leaning down to do it again, something flashed in between then catching Satsuki off guard. Satsuki let go of Haruka and jump back, angry from the interruption.

Looking up, Haruka spotted a boy with a white fedora, white shirt and pants. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes that blazed with untold danger.

"Satsuki!" Syo cried in anger. Standing up, Haruka ami backed away from the scene as Syo dived for Natsuki's glasses. What should she do? Should she do anything? Before she even got the chance, long, strong arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her back into the crowd where Satsuki and Syo disappeared from sight.


	7. Tokiya X Haruka

Being pulled through the crowd, Haruka tried to see her current handler. Looking behind her she saw none other than her idol and close friend. Tokiya was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under it with black dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was as messy as always, making him dangerously handsome.

Haruka's thoughts briefly stood at the edge of the idea that he may do the same as everyone else had. She blushed and disposed of such a thought. Tokiya was civilized and isn't someone she'd expect to break the no love rule. He knew better.

At last they stopped speed walking and stood still. Haruka tried to catch her breath while Tokiya simply looked ahead of them. Peering past him, Haruka spotted the 'dance floor', where various people were dancing.

"I've always wanted to dance at a party like this.." Tokiya whispered. He looked at Haruka out of the corner of his eye, a slight red color on his cheeks. Haruka blushed as well at the thought of dancing with her idol. "...Would you like too?"

By now Haruka's face was bright pink. "S-sure.." Tokiya pulled her across the dance floor. At that moment the song that had been playing and the DJ spoke into the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find that special someone and get onto the floor for some nice slooooow music." He said, putting on some slow music. Haruka and Tokiya blushed at the timing. Tokiya at first did nothing. Then, he turned around to face Haruka, face bright red. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand out for her.

Haruka shyly took his extended hand and they started to dance. They swayed to the music together. Haruka's hands were on Tokiya's shoulders and his hands were firmly, yet gently placed on her waist, making Haruka blush. She had never danced with a man before and Tokiya was a hell of a dancer for someone who had never danced at a party before. Haruka was looking down while Tokiya's face was directed towards her while his eyes wandered elsewhere.

Suddenly, Haruka's foot slipped up, landing on top of Tokiya's. She gasped when he winced in pain, letting go of him. Instead of letting go himself, he held onto Haruka. Giving her a reassuring smile.

Haruka carefully put her hand back on to Tokiya's shoulders, continuing with the dance. Haruka was a little stiff dancing, tripping a few times.

"Relax." Tokiya whispered. Blushing, Haruka took in a deep breath and let it out again, trying to loosen up. She looked up at Tokiya to find his gazy heavy on her. Blushing, she looked down.

Suddenly, something hit her causing her to fall forward. "Sorry." Someone behind her apoligised, having bumped into her. As Haruka moved to stand on her own, she found herself held closely to Tokiya's stomach, his arms firmly around her back. She looked up at him. He was blushing slightly but still smiling.

"Shall we continue?" He asked. Haruka shyly nodded her head. Seeing that Tokiya made no move to slide back into their normal position, Haruka put her hands on his shoulders and they continued to dance. Swaying with the music, they twisted and turned on the dance floor. By now the slow song had ended, only to have another one put on. Other dancers had moved to make way for them, realizing who the blue haired boy was.

At one point, Haruka caught a glance of the other STARISH boys. They looked jealous and upset that Haruka was dancing with Tokiya and not them. Sensing Haruka's distress, Tokiya danced them away from the other boys.

Spinning Haruka around, Tokiya smiled. Haruka had loosened up a lot more, finally able to properly sway with the music. She was smiling widely, blush still lingering on her face. Just as the song was ending, Haruka tripped, falling once more into Tokiya's chest. For once, she recovered quickly, smiling shyly back up at him. He smiled back, truly enjoying the time they were spending together.

The sweet music came to an abrupt end and the crowd clapped. Tokiya let go of Haruka, bowing to her like a gentleman. Blushing, she returned the bow quite hastily, causing her to fall forward one last time that night. Tokiya, quick to react as always, reached out and caught her before she could get hurt. Holding onto his shoulder, Haruka stood up.

Suddenly, in one fluent movement, Tokiya wrapped an arm around Haruka's waist, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him, surprised. He cupped her cheek gently and leaned in, engulfing her lips with his own.

Haruka's eyes widened, shocked. She did NOT expect gentlemanly Tokiya to kiss her like that. Although... she had to admit, he was a good kisser.

He let go of her lips, blushing and letting go of her. His eyes were closed, not ready to look her in the eyes yet.

Finally, he looked at her, and put out his hand. "May I escort you off the dance floor?"

"...Sure." She practically whispered, putting her small hand into Tokiya's bigger one. He led her off the dance floor and through the crowd, hand in hand.

**Okay, I know that we've covered every pairing, but this is NOT the last chapter, okay. There is still an extra chapter at the end.**


	8. Good Night

Good Night

"Tokiya! What was that?!" Otoya complained. The boys were walking to the limo to go back to the dorms for the night, walking through the empty parking lot. They had to stay late to thank everyone for coming, so Nanami and the sempais went home before them.

"...No coment." Tokiya said, putting his head down.

"Eh?! Tokiyaaaa!" Otoya complained.

"That was a sly move today, Tokiya." Ren said, smirking.

"So was yours, but we're not discussing that, now are we?" Tokiya said, making Ren perk up.

"What?" Masato glared at Ren, causing Ren to smirk.

"Well, it was a mistletoe." Ren smirked.

"Jinguji." Masato warned.

"Eh!? You kissed Nanami under the mistletoe!?" Otoya complained.

"Dam, I should have thought of that." Syo hissed, crossing his arms.

"You all shut up." The boys flinched, looking at the blond man in front of them. He turned around, glaring at them. He held out a pair of broken glasses, pointing at the boys. "You all kissed, _my_ Haruka, in one way or another."

"Wh-what do you mean _your_ Haruka- wait, **everyone**?!" Syo said, looking at all the boys.

"Ne?! I thought I was the only one to kiss Haruka! No fair!" Cecil whined.

"Stop whining, it's annoying enough when Otoya does it." Tokiya complained, a vein throbbing out of his head.

"Ne?! Tokiyaaaa~!" Otoya complained.

"See."

Meanwhile, Masato and Ren were talking to each other.

"Heh, so you even got in on the action, Masato? Who knew you were so sly." Ren chuckled, hand in one pocket and the other holding his black tuxedo over his shoulder. He was only in a white shirt, undone tie, and black dress pants.

"You're misunderstanding the situation, Jinguji." Masato stated, shooting a glare at his playboy roommate. Ren held up his free hand in surrender.

"Hey, hey, what's with the cold attitude? I understand perfectly, who wouldn't be attracted to _MY Little Lamb_?" Ren smirked. Masato stopped, glaring at Ren.

"First of all, she's not _Yours_. And second of all," Masato said, walking again. "It was merely an accident."

"Eh? What's wrong Masato, I've never seen your face so red before." Ren smirked, causing Masato to cover his face with his arm while glaring at Ren, giving him a small 'Tich', causing Ren to chuckle.

Meanwhile, with Syo and Satsuki.

"Hey! Satsuki! What was with that before!? How dare you do that to Nanami!" Syo yelled, pointing at the curly blond accusingly.

"Why don't you shut up." Satsuki glared, causing Syo to flinch for a second.

"Y-you better not do anything like that again, y-you hear." Syo threatened.

"Tich, the stuttering is really helping." Satsuki said sarcastically.

"O-oh yeah! Well when we get home, I'm gonna go ask Nanami out!" Syo shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh really." Satsuki glared.

"Like any of you could get to the Little Lamb first." Ren frowned, looking seriously from a moment.

"Like Nanami-san would go out with any of you." Masato said, looking away.

"Oh yeah, you think she'd say yes to you." Cecil said.

"Eh?! I wanna go out with Nanami!" Otoya complained.

"Hey!" Tokiya shouted. "All of you stop acting like children!"

"Tokiya's right, we should do this fare." Syo admitted. Silence filled the air for a minute.

"The first one to Haruka wins!" Cecil yelled, running off, followed by six other desperate men.

Back Home with Haruka

Haruka sat in her room, on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She brought her hand to her lips, still thinking about what had happened during the night. Shaking her head, she blushed once more, sighing.

"Maybe I should act like none of this had happened." She thought aloud. Standing up, she gave a determined smile. "Yeah, thats right! We're all friends, so theres no need to feel weird around them! Oh!" She said, grabbing her sharpened pencil and paper and beginning to write down a melody stuck in her head.

A few hours later the boys got home and rushed to her room, opening the door. They found her sitting at her table, lamp turned on, pencil that had lost it's point in hand, and lots papers scattered around the room. She was asleep on the chair.

The boys exchanged glances, non wanting to wake her up. They collected the papers and put her to bed, turning off all the lights and closed the door. They stood in the hallway silently, thinking.

"For the record, I got here first." Syo claimed.

"Yeah, but I was in the room first." Cecil said.

"Thats because Ren tripped me!" Syo shouted.

"Only after Satsuki threw the chair." Ren claimed.

"Well Otoya tripped me as well." Tokiya said.

"You tripped over me!" Otoya shouted. "You know, when Satsuki it me with a chair!"

"Masato tried to slam the door on our faces." Satsuki growled.

"No comment." Masato said calmly. Everyone stayed silent for a moment once more before Masato spoke up. "I'll prepare her some breakfast." Masato said, walking down the hall before being pulled back.

"Who said you could do that!?" Cecil yelled.

"I'm gonna take her out to diner." Otya announced.

"Not before I do." Syo claimed.

"I'm gonna go get her dozens of roses." Ren said.

And with that, the men ran off to go please their lady.

**_Author's_**___**note**_

_**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I haven't touched the keyboard in so long! I don't know what happened. A day went by, then another, and another, and before I knew it, almost a month went by with no updated. I'm so sorry! Please don't lose hope in me! I'll try harder!**_

_**Now, if you need me, I'll be on a two year hiatus. JUST KIDDING!**_

_**Please comment, Favorite, or do what ever (Just not reporting, thats mean :p). Tell me if I made any mistakes, I'm always open to changing things if you need me to and if you have any ideas I'd be happy to write some m re!**_


	9. BONUS CHAPTERimpotent note at the end

_**I know I said that it was already finished and marked it as done, but I couldn't help myself! I was suddenly struck by inspiration while reading my old reviews!**_

Otoya peaked around the corner of the hallway. He looked back and forth, slightly uneasy. He was looking to see if any of his band mates were hanging around or not. Seeing that the cost was clear, he scooched out from behind the corner and tip toed towards the closed door he was aiming for.

He stopped in front of the door, gulping a little. _Is this right?_He thought, a little worried about what might happen if he walked into the room. He reached for the doorknob, pushing away those thoughts. _It's now or never! I'll never get a better chance!_He turned the doorknob and let the door slide out. A blast of cold air hit his skin and he shivered, looking around uncertainly. The door creaked a little as it opened, causing him to grip the knob and squeezed his eyes close. Finally, he opened it enough to get inside.

He squeezed in through the crack in the door, hoping the light wouldn't come in too much. He closed it a little, squeaking a little again. He left it cracked for a quick escape. He took a deep breath and turned around, facing the inside of the room. He looked around, spotting a familiar girl sitting on a chair at her desk. She was sleeping peacefully, cheek resting on her crossed arms and body slumped over the table. Her pink hair fell in her face and her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Otoya gulped as he saw her sitting there, papers scattered all around her. He squared his shoulders and walked over to her, blushing as he looked down at her face, able to see it more clearly now that he was close up. Her face was smooth, no wrinkles on her pale skin. Otoya blushed, taking a deep breath. He reached out, tucking one of his arms under her legs and the other around her back. He hauled her up and stumbled to her bed, placing her as gently as he could after pulling the covers back with his foot, NOT fun by the way! He tucked her in under the covers, sighing.

He looked down on her face and smiled. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nearly forgetting why he had come in the first place.

It wasn't fare! All of the other boys got to REALLY kiss her. So why couldn't he? Otoya blushed at the thought. He kneeled down, looking at her face closely. Her lips were perfect. So, cupping her cheek, he leaned in, taking her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss before pulling away. He blushed as he pulled away, a little glad she was asleep.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his color and something wrapped around his mouth. He was harshly yanked back and soon found himself being dropped on the floor in the hallway. He rubbed his bruised butt before looking up, freezing under the familiar glares of his band mates.

"Otoya!" Syo shouted, throwing his finger in Otoya's face. "Care to explain?!" Normally, by now Otoya would have been panicking, stuttering and denying it before begging for forgiveness. But something about the idea of kissing his crush gave him a new wind. He looked up at them with a serious face and said:

"I regret nothing." And with that, Otoya was dragged away for some terrible punishment.

_**Hey! Yeah, this was SUPPOSED to be finished, BUT on of my unknown reviewers pointed out how he was the only one who didn't kiss her on the lips. I actually thought that more of them didn't get a direct kiss, but that was probably the original plan, which changed along the way. So here is an extra chapter. I'm going to be re-writing this, since I've improved a lot since I started/finished this. SO check this out in like a month or so and it will most likely be much longer! BTW-It's easy to tell if a chapter has been updated because I use to think Nanami was Haruka's first name, so all Nanamis become Haruka.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow, those are all nice thing to do. K, tanks~ for reading!**_

_**Oh, and by the way. This right here is a special message to one of my reviewers. Because he didn't have an account, I can't properly reply. If 'El' could please make a account, I would like to discus his offer.**_


	10. Thank You All!

It's done! I finished finally! I had them all done for a while now, I just wanted to update on Christmas day, to make it all the more special! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate all the love and support of all me readers and I'm glad to see my first posted story getting some love again. Please review and fave!

Have a very merry Christmas, and to all a good night~


End file.
